


Collection of Clexa One Shots

by Janso



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clarke x Lexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Girl x Girl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janso/pseuds/Janso
Summary: Most prompts I got off of tumblr. Fluff and Smut. Good stuff people.SUBMIT PROMPTS TO "adventure-awaits15" ON TUMBLR





	1. Just Starting Off

Waking up next to Lexa was her favorite thing. She was so madly in love with the grounder that it hurt, but neither girl had gone that far to express their feelings that deeply to each other.

Her blue eyes raked over the bare body lying next to her. Though Lexa’s back was turned she knew she was still asleep by the way her breathing was a bit more laboured than usual. Propping herself up on her elbow, she brushed the wavy brown strands away from her lover’s neck and placed a soft kiss there.

When Lexa didn’t stir, she shifted so she was hovering slightly over her. She ran her hand through the Commander’s hair once more, her kisses getting longer and more drawn out as she moved slowly down to her sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Her eyes had closed from the way kissing her skin made a fire rage in her chest, and she felt Lexa roll over with a soft groan. That had done with. Sitting up slowly, she smirked and met the foggy green eyes that were looking up at her with such an intense passion it made her heart jump in her chest.

She brushed a stray piece of hair off of the side of her face she had been laying on before cupping her cheek and running her thumb across the cheekbones of the stunning woman.

Polis had their Commander. Their tough, cold, headstrong, merciless Commander. But it was moments like these she lived for. Clarke had Lexa.

“Good morning,” The brunette hummed. A soft smile was held on her face and her eyes fluttered shut.

“Good morning,” Clarke smiled down at her. Her smile grew to a grin when green eyes flicked open and she felt hands at her hips, pulling her on top of her and onto her lower stomach.

“You look so beautiful,” Lexa said quietly as if she were afraid her words would scare Clarke away. The blonde could tell she still wasn’t used to being so open about her affection towards another. Ever since she had lost her past lover, Lexa had blocked off the thought of falling in love again. And now here they were - Clarke straddling her as sunlight streamed through the curtains.

Funny how things like that could change so quickly.

Clarke pulled a blanket up around her shoulder and held herself tightly while still perched atop Lexa. She could feel the words rising up her throat, crawling across her tongue, pounding against her teeth and trying to pierce through her lips but she kept her mouth closed. The way Lexa was looking at her was one that actually made her heart stop. 

“Kiss me,” Lexa said softly, and Clarke couldn’t do anything to deny her of that. She wouldn’t let herself. After the war had been settled, she was finally able to have a little piece of a life for herself instead of constantly changing her plans to worry about her people. Her people would be fine. She needed Lexa like she needed oxygen, but their move in was still new. Their relationship was built off of small touches and stolen glances in public, but when the doors were locked Lexa was all hers.

Bending down, Clarke smiled into the kiss, pressing her lips against the plump pink ones beneath her. Unwrapping her hands from the blanket, she placed them on either side of Lexa’s cheeks and pulled her closer. 

They both had morning breath, but neither one cared. Each kiss had the ability to steal her breath away. It caused her hands to shake and her heart to soar in her chest. Lexa was her soulmate she was certain.

Pulling back only inches from her face, she watched as it took a few seconds for Lexa to open her eyes and pull herself out of the bliss that had been the kiss.

“I’m so very in love with you, Lexa Kom Trikru.”

And just like that, it was out in the open. Lexa’s eyes that had just been full of gooey, passionate feelings looked up at her with shock for just a split second. She hadn’t meant to say it, but when the words brushed the air she hadn’t regretted it.

“Clarke Kom Skaikru, I have been in love with you since the moment you walked into my tent,” She replied, though her words were now firm, not hushed. She wasn’t afraid of scaring her away. Her statement was rooted, like she too had no regrets about the words passing her lips.

Clarke couldn’t help the ridiculous smile that painted her face, and she leaned down to kiss Lexa again, but she felt firm hands on her hips and the next thing she knew she was on her back with the beautiful Commander’s lips covering her own.

They kissed deeply, Clarke swiping her tongue out after a few seconds to ask for access into Lexa’s mouth. The Commander denied it as she took charge and slid her tongue into the blonde’s mouth who was more than willing to accept it. 

The grounder’s hand slid down Clarke’s hips and rested there. She rolled her hips, giving Lexa access to go farther. 

A gasp caught in her throat, and Lexa bit her bottom lip seductively at the same moment her hand landed between her legs and onto the thin cloth that separated her from her desired touch.

Clarke moaned quietly when Lexa began to rub her through her underwear and pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth before kissing her again. 

Clarke spread her legs and rolled her hips again, silently begging for Lexa’s fingers as they kissed passionately. It took everything in her too keep the moans locked away, and Lexa didn’t like that very much.

The felt the hand slide in her underwear, fingers tracing down her lips before spreading them and running two fingers through her slickness. This forced her to let out a small moan.

“I love you,” Lexa murmured against her lips as she stuck two fingers into Clarke’s wet hole. The blonde detached their lips in order to let out a slightly louder moan, her hips rolling up into Lexa’s touch.

When the brunette created a steady rhythm, her hips fell in sync. She let out soft moans and whimpers beneath Lexa who covered her face in long, drawn out kisses. She occasionally swiped her tongue into Clarke’s mouth for good measures.

“Fuck, I love you,” Clarke moaned into Lexa’s neck as the woman twisted her fingers inside of her and pushed them in deeper.

Both girls jumped when there was a loud pounding on the door. “Lexa! You are needed,” Indra called from the other side.

At first, it had Lexa pausing her movements, but then she plunged her fingers deep back into Clarke and brushed her thumb across the blonde’s clit. She knew all of her weaknesses.

“Lexa,” Clarke begged with a whimpery quiet moan, her eyes gesturing towards the door as Lexa broke their kiss. 

She growled under her breath. “What is it? You know not to disturb me when the doors are locked!” Lexa called, her voice like venom liquid as her movements stopped.

“I didn’t want that,” Clarke protested, moving her hips needingly against Lexa’s fingers. The brunette simply smirked and dipped her thumb down to collect some of Clarke’s juices before rubbing her clit again. It had her back arching off the bed.

“Daily duties Lexa. It’s almost 11.”

“I’ll be out when I’m out,” She said, her Commander voice ringing out of her as if her fingers weren’t knuckle deep in Clarke right now.

A disapproving sound could be heard, but Indra left and Lexa resumed her movements that had Clarke squirming under her. 

When she played with her clit was when Clarke moaned the most, so that’s exactly what she did. She moved her thumb rapidly, placing a passionate kiss onto her lips as Clarke moaned into her mouth.

She rolled her hips against Lexa’s fingers, bringing the pace up quickly as she neared her edge. She could tell Lexa knew she was close by the way her fingers slowed and deepened to give her something to cum around.

“Lexa,” Clarke moaned, her head tilting back against the pillow as the Commander smirked and began kissing her neck. She kept pace with her thumb though, swiping it quickly over her clit to bring Clarke to the edge.

Her kisses moved up the blonde’s smooth neck and she sucked on it in one spot before detaching her lips and kissing just beneath her ear. 

Clarke came hard, her back arching and her mouth agape. Her hips made spurrotic movements as she moaned, “Fuck, I love you,” Into the dense air.

“I’m so in love with you,” Lexa whispered into her ear, kissing her neck again and moving her fingers slowly to let her lover ride out her orgasm and to gently bring her down from her high.

When she was still, she felt Lexa remove her fingers and she opened her eyes to see green ones staring back down at her. She knew in the coming hours, they wouldn’t have the same softness to them. She would be back to leading her people.

Lexa kissed her softly now, a passionate, drawn out kiss that made her toes curl in delight. This was the part she was dreading the most, though. Lexa was needed in Polis. They had talked slightly about their future together. About how they would lead together when they were married. 

She was still known as the fearless Wanheda, though she was much less feared in the city than Lexa was.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispered, but Clarke just gave her a smile and shook her head.

“Don’t be. If anyone understands the need to take care of their people it’s me,” The blonde smiled up at her, leaning in for another kiss. 

Returning it, Lexa got out of bed and made her way to her wardrobe where she dressed for the day in all black. Fixing her hair, her fingers nimbly made their way through it to settle it into the normal braids. 

While she was changing, Clarke had also changed into something more presentable for the people to see her in. The two of them had gotten their routine down. Clarke would stagger their arrivals so no one would be too suspicious that the Commander was arriving later and later.

Everyone knew though. They thought they were being sneaky.

As Lexa made her way over to her charcoals, Clarke fixed her hair. When she turned around, Lexa was standing behind her, handing it to Clarke to paint her face. 

They had become more domesticated together. It was new and exciting and lovely and fascinating. It was wonderful.

As Clarke painted Lexa’s warpaint on, she stole a few kisses, making the brunette smirk as she watched the concentration on Clarke’s face. 

“I would do anything for you, Lex,” Clarke said quietly as she drew the last trailing line. 

“As would I, Clarke. You know that,” Lexa said softly, dipping her head slightly so Clarke could put the gadget between her eyes. 

“You would die for me?” Clarke asked. It was something she needed to know. She knew Lexa was completely hers, and she had forgiven her for leaving her, but she still had her insecurities.

Pulling her shoulder armor out, she clipped it on for Lexa, silently waiting for a response.

“No, I wouldn’t,” She said, opening her eyes to meet the baby blue. The look of hurt that crossed Clarke’s face was very obvious to see. As she went to turn away, Lexa grabbed her arm and held her firmly.

“I’d live for you. My whole life I’d be willing to die. But for you? I’d live just for you. Life should be more than just surviving. With you, I’m not just living. I’m alive.”


	2. What Should Have Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All FLUFF. So much of it.

The day Lexa nearly died was the worst day of her life. Every day after that had been a constant struggle. To wake up in the morning without Lexa next to her was hard. It had been nearly a week since the freak accident and the Commander was still very sick.

When Lexa had been shot, she had worked quickly to stop the bleeding. By some miracle, she had held on long enough for Abby to be sent for and return on the fastest horse in Polis. 

Between her and her mother, they were both able to save Lexa but not without major damage. She had lost a lot of blood, and they couldn’t take too much out of the other nightbloods in such large amounts, so Abby had induced her into a temporary coma. 

She was supposed to have come out of it the day before, but when Clarke pushed open the doors to Lexa’s room, she saw that she was still asleep. Lexa was a fighter though. Clarke knew she could pull through from this.

Walking over to her side, she took seat in the chair that had been stationed there the last five days. Most of her waking hours were spent consulting the people of the city. She and Indra worked together to keep order at hand while Abby took care of Lexa. Kane rode in two days ago to be with Abby. Any normal day Clarke would have thought that it was a sweet gesture, but it had just annoyed her.

The fearless Wanheda was depleted. She was scared, tired, and felt as if she were carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She couldn’t just let herself sink into the hole she knew she would end up in because she had to take care of Lexa’s people. She didn’t quite feel like one of them yet, and felt out of place leading them while the woman she was in love with was still fighting for her life.

Her hand brushed over the white fur of the bedsheet as she avoided looking at Lexa for a few moments. She spent all of her spare time in the little room. She had cried more in the past five days than in the past five years, and that’s where she was again- sitting by Lexa’s side with tears pouring out.

Resting her head in her arms folded on the bed, she just sobbed. She was scared. She was terrified that Lexa wouldn’t wake up. She couldn’t do this forever. Everything was so complicated and hard. Even Indra was feeling the weight of the restless village getting impatient. They had talked just the other night.

When Clarke felt a hand on her back, her head lifted off the bed quickly and she brushed her tears away before making eye contact with the person.

It was Abby.

“Oh sweetie, don’t cry. She’s been doing much better,” Abby said softly, her hand making small circles on Clarke’s back. “She’s gotten stronger. The nightbloods gave enough blood for her to complete her last transfusion late last night. Now it’s just a waiting game.”

“I need to be here when she wakes up,” Clarke said, her wet eyes going over to where Lexa sat. She always looked so beautiful.

Reaching her hand out, she gently brushed Lexa’s cheek with the back of her fingers. If nothing else came out of this, she had gotten a whole lot of time to just stare at the beautiful woman.

“No, you have things you need to do. If it makes you feel better I’ll sit here and monitor her,” Abby said, tugging at Clarke’s arm lightly to try and get her up and out of the seat.

She hesitated for a few moments before giving in and standing up. “Alright. You promise you’ll stay here though?” 

“I promise. Now go get around. Indra was asking about you earlier.”

She sighed and exited the room but not without a glance behind her shoulder to watch as Abby sat down.

Pushing through the doors, she leaned against them for a moment and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she used the moment to push down all of the overwhelming emotions threatening to push over. She had snapped a few times for no good reasons, and she knew it was due to exactly what she was doing that very second but it was what she needed to do to push through the day. She was irritable and unhappy.

Walking to Titus’ old room, she sat in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. It didn’t look like her at all. She had bags under her lifeless eyes and even her hair seemed dull in comparison to what it had been. Standing up, she splashed some cold water on her face and quickly changed to go meet Indra.

Stepping into the throne room she was met by the sight of Kane and Indra talking in hushed voices. When they noticed Clarke they stopped talking. A feeling of frustration warmed her chest and she clenched her jaw. “What is it?”

Marcus took a step back. Even he looked more wrinkled than she remembered. “Indra and I were discussing the possibility of you taking a step back from command for a few days,” He explained, taking a few tentative steps towards her.

“No. Absolutely not. Lexa trusts me. She asked me to care for her people before…” Her voice caught in her throat and she cleared it before continuing. “I respect you two, but frankly it’s not your place to step in and tell me I can’t fulfill what Lexa asked me to do.”

“It may not be his, but it is mine. I’ve watched you step out of line a few different times on my people for no good reason. You’re tired, upset and exhausted. It’s obvious,” Indra said. Her words were cold and stern, not much room for any sympathy in them.

“I apologize for that, but this is what Lexa wanted. You don’t step out of line from the Commander,” Clarke hissed back.

“Fine,” Marcus said, stepping between the two women. If they were to continue dangerous things could happen. They were both in similar boats. Lexa was Indra’s closest thing to a friend. She respected the woman and watched her grow up. It was a hard time for everyone involved. “For the time being, at least let me step in and take a bit of the weight off of you guys and help lead.”

“No, Marcus. This isn’t your place. You have no attachment to these people. Quite frankly, I’m not even sure why you’re here,” Clarke spat.

It was obvious he was very taken aback from this. He and Clarke rarely had disputes, and the fact that she had attacked him so fiercely for barely saying anything only proved his point more. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened, but when silence filled the room she dropped her head and rubbed her face slowly.

“I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean that. You mean a lot to my mother, and maybe you’re right. I am tired, and I’m frustrated as hell because there’s nothing I can do to help her,” Clarke murmured.

He rested his hand on her shoulder. “Lucky for you, nothing huge has happened today. Why don’t you take some time to yourself. If there’s any need for you we’ll send someone.”

“No, I should go check on the nightbloods and see how they’re doing,” She said quietly, turning around to exit the room before anymore could be said to her.

As she was walking down the flights of steps to go visit the young warriors in training the next few floors down, she nearly ran into Aden as he raced up the steps with another nightblood on his toes.

“Woah!” He exclaimed, taking a few steps down to look up at Clarke. “Sorry about that, Wanheda.” He bowed his head to her. The other nightblood followed his lead. 

“No worries at all,” She said with a smile. She had grown quite fond of the boy. He was Lexa’s first choice, as well as the first one to step up to the plate to willingly give his blood for her. “I was just coming to check and see how you all are doing, though I can see everyone seems well.”

“Oh, yes. Everyone of us is good,” Aden said. He was already speaking like a Commander. This made Clarke smile to herself, and she reached a hand out to ruffle his hair. 

“Good, and where were you off to?”

“We were just going to see if Abby needed us to do anything,” He explained. 

“Actually, I think she’s alright. She told me this morning it’s anyone’s guess now. The Commander should be waking up soon” Clarke explained. She wasn’t sure if it was to reassure them or to reassure herself. 

“Oh, good! You’ll send for us when she’s well though?” Aden asked with wide eyes.

“Of course. It might be a few days, she’ll still need to regain her strength,” Clarke said with a sad smile. “I will let you know as soon as she’s awake, though.” She leaned into his ear to then add on, “I’ll make sure you’re one of her first visitors.”

A large grin lit up the boy’s face and he nodded. Turning around, he withdrew the wooden knife he kept in his belt and poked it into the other nightblood’s shoulder. “Whoever makes it back to the room last has to take the other’s elder-care duties for a week!” He said, shooting off down the steps before she could say another word.

She was frozen now, unsure of what to do. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her heavy feet and continued down the steps to the next floor. Rounding the corner, she was face-to-face with Lincoln. 

“Clarke,” He said with a pitty-smile. “How have you been holding up.”

Seeing someone feel bad for her wasn’t new, but since it was Lincoln it was hard for her to contain her feelings. “I… I really haven’t been. I’ve been holding up quite poorly to be honest,” She sighed.

It was a surprise when he spread his arms and pulled her into his strong embrace. They stood like that for a few moments and when they stood back, Clarke had to wipe a stray tear trickling down her cheek.

“Why are you here?” She asked with a subtle sniff. “Where’s O?”

“She’s back at Arkadia. She wanted me to tell you she’s with you in spirit,” He smiled, “She will be returning in the coming week. I came now because I have no real duties there. The people are tamed for the time being. I came to check on you guys and catch up.”

By catch up, she knew he didn’t mean with her. He meant with his warrior friends. Despite what some believed to be his betrayal, he was still very much a part of their community. “I appreciate it. I was just about to head out for the day. Care to join me?” Clarke asked.

“Sure! Where are we off to?”

“Actually I was planning on-” Her words were cut off by the door slamming open and Marcus Kane standing there with a smug look on his face.

“She’s awake.”

Those two words had to be the best two she had ever heard. She flinched towards the door, but stopped in her tracks to look back at Lincoln with an apologetic, excited gaze. The large man shook his head and chuckled. 

“Go!” He said, gently pushing her towards the right direction.

Without another word she sprinted off up the steps, taking two at a time. It was four floors up to where Lexa stayed, but her feet didn’t waver. When her calves began to burn, she gritted her teeth and pushed through until she was opening the door to the floor and staring down the hallway.

Her eyes met Abby’s who was over halfway down the hallway but she was holding the door open to Lexa’s room. The blonde raced down the hallway and only slowed when she walked past her mother. 

Standing in the doorway, she felt her heart surge in her chest as her gaze rested on Lexa. She was propped up in bed sipping from a glass of water and had yet to see Clarke.

She began to cry again, but for the first time since they had landed on the ground it was out of pure joy and happiness.

When Lexa put down the glass, she looked up to meet Clarke’s eyes, and even the sky girl could see the pure flood of emotion racing through them. She couldn’t control her tears now, and she lifted a hand up to cover the smile on her face.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered. Even she smiled. Her fearless, injured commander was right there in front of her and she was standing in the doorway. 

Clarke crossed the room quickly and slowly lowered herself into the chair next to her bed.

“I can’t believe it’s you,” Clarke whispered, putting her hand out to touch the curve of Lexa’s smile as the Commander leaned closer to her.

“Lay with me,” Lexa said softly. Her green eyes were wide and mushy. The look that only crossed them when she looked at Clarke.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you,” She said, breaking eye contact to nervously glance at her hands that had returned to her lap.

“Clarke,” Lexa said her name again, and she knew for a fact she would never get tired of hearing it. With such tenderness it could melt the heart of even the coldest warrior. 

Turning her eyes back up to meet those green ones that she would live in if she could, she saw the look of desperation on Lexa’s face and nodded slowly.

Standing up, she crawled over Lexa’s legs to take the spot by the wall since it was already unoccupied instead of making her move over. 

The brunette winced in pain as she sat up just a bit more, and Clarke’s eyes grew wide. She wasn’t sure where to start. She wasn’t use to seeing her in pain, and she didn’t want to make any moves that could hurt her, so she laid stiffly in the bed and left a few inches between them.

Lexa looked down at the white sheet between them and then back up at Clarke. She gave her a half-smile and a knowing look. “You can touch me, Clarke. I won’t break.”

“But what if you do?” Clarke said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I won’t.”

With that she closed the space between them but she paid careful attention to where each of her limbs were placed. They sat in silence for a few moments and Clarke could feel Lexa’s eyes studying her face and taking in every dip and curve. Her breath hitched when the brunette lifted her hand to touch the scratch above her eyebrow that had once been a gash when she got shot.

Lexa’s hand rested on Clarke’s cheek and she gently pulled her closer. Neither girl could keep their eyes off of the other’s lips, and it was painfully obvious how much love filled the air around them. 

When their lips met it was like no other kiss. Sparks exploded behind her eyelids, she could feel her heart pulling her closer- swelling larger, and her hands shook nervously. Clarke rested them lightly on Lexa, one behind her neck and the other on the side of her torso. 

It was a kiss full of passion and lost time. Of words that wanted to be said but neither one had yet to muster the strength and courage to do so. 

When they broke the kiss the passion still filled the air. Clarke slid down to rest her head on the pillow and Lexa slowly followed. She turned on her side so they were both laying there looking at each other.

The brunette raised another tentative hand to rest it on Clarke’s cheek, and the fact she was treating her with such soft, loving care made her heart melt.

This was the woman who sent 300 grounders to kill her people. The woman who drove her to putting a knife through Finn. The woman who abandoned her and her people at Mount Weather, and the woman who captured her after she had tried to make it on her own and got dubbed with the name Wanheda.

But this was also the woman who had saved her from the burning village. The woman who tried to save her when she had heard about Wanheda. The one who spoke of her so highly in public and gave her the one thing she cherished the most in private - her superiority by bowing in front of her. The woman who respected and cherished her so much that she offered for her to stay multiple times and still was allowing her to leave without protest to go back to her people.

This was her Lexa. Her heda. And God did she love her so much. 

Clarke reached up and touched Lexa’s jawline. She traced it slowly and allowed the girl to pull her closer. She was just inches from Lexa’s face and she couldn’t control her heart that felt as if it was going to run out of her chest.

“Have you been keeping our people in order?” Lexa asked. 

“Are you talking Arkadia too?” Clarke whispered. Lexa touched her lips when she spoke which caused her to smile.

“Of course,” Lexa smiled, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips.

Clarke’s eyes stayed shut a few moments after Lexa had pulled away and she took a deep breath. “How can you say that? We’re on the brink of war,” She whispered.

“Because, Clarke. They’re your people.” And those two sentences spoke mountains. It wasn’t like Lexa to say too much, so she had stopped there. Clarke knew though. She knew her. They’re Clarke’s people, and Clarke’s her person. So they’re her people too.

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke mumbled, but she was cut off by the feeling of another soft kiss. When she opened her eyes, she was met by bright green ones. 

Those eyes had suffered through a world of pain and responsibility and still somehow she was able to make them light up.

Abby had been talking to Marcus at the end of the hallway and had come back to check on the girls. Her main goal had been to take Lexa’s vitals and make sure she was doing alright, but when she rounded the corner to see the two tangled in each other’s embrace she gently leaned against the doorway and stayed silent.

Lexa brushed Clarke’s hair and stared so deeply into her eyes that she could feel her insides squirm with happiness.

“One day, we’ll lead together,” Lexa promised with another gentle kiss that had Clarke chasing after it. “One day there will be no war, and blood must not have blood will save lives. One day we’ll put a second chair in the throne room for you.”

Clarke couldn’t contain her dopey grin anymore. She was too obsessed with this woman. Lexa spoke around the three words that would tie her too deeply to the Commander to ever leave her side which was good because she would need to go back to Arkadia eventually to sort everything out.

“You are amazing beyond words. You’re going to change lives. You’ve already changed mine,” Clarke said. She planted a kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Thank you for believing in me.”

Both of them were experts at talking to each other. They knew their quirks, and they knew what they were saying without them directly having to say it. There was no doubt that the two were madly in love. Clarke had almost loved Lexa too late, and that was something that terrified her.

“Don’t thank me. You’re someone everyone should believe in,” Lexa said, continuing the soft strokes in Clarke’s hair.

They were both quiet for a few moments before Clarke stole another kiss and started speaking again. “Maybe one day, when there’s a second chair in your throne room you’d consider creating a nightblood of your own?”

“Of our own?” Lexa corrected, kissing her nose. “It’s a strong possibility.”

A war would be fought, lives would be lost. So many things could and would happen but through it all their love could defy anything. They were so utterly wrapped up in each other that neither had even noticed Abby standing in the doorway. She was nearly just a pile of mush. Her heart was so happy watching the two interact with each other. She clasped her hands together and turned back around to make her way to Marcus. “They’re so in love. It’s such a good change of pace,” Abby told him, standing on her toes to kiss him firmly.

Clarke smiled at Lexa, her fingers brushing the tattoo that was on her arm as they held each other and stole kisses. Nothing could break the happiness she had in her heart when she was with her heda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "adventure-awaits15" on tumblr. I'm taking prompt suggestions and I will be sure to try and do them all.


	3. Pent Up Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's been away on a hunting trip and the two reunite with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy smut, somewhat fluff.

It had been two months since they had avoided war. Two months since she and Clarke had first made love to each other, and they rarely went a day without doing it since. Clarke had moved to Polis and lived there full time. Lincoln and Octavia had moved as well. Their relationship had gone public, and Clarke had become her second in command. Heda and Wanheda ruled together in perfect harmony. Any time you saw one, there was a 90% chance you’d find the other attached to her hip. That was until Lexa was called away to her two week long hunting trip. 

 

There were two sets of warriors and hunters sent out at a time. All together their group was made up of twenty people. After the first week was over, Group 1 was sent home with what was collected and the Group 2 was sent out. The only four constants through the two weeks were Lexa, her two guards and Aden.

 

She had picked the boy to go with her because when she died she knew he would be the one her spirit chose. There was no doubt in her mind. He needed to experience the trip on his own, and now at day 13 they were both simply exhausted. 

 

When night fell the crew built a fire and they all shared private stories. There were nights that were full of booming laughter, and there were nights when the only sound that could be heard besides the storyteller’s voice was the crackle of fire and the whispers of the breeze.

 

Tonight was one of the loud ones. The Commander could feel her body protesting with any significant move she made. Her muscles ached. She was sore and exhausted, but her people made her happy. She laughed alongside them until she felt as though her head were going to explode due to the tiredness weighing it down.

 

Her mind was occupied through the day. She was concentrated on the stealth of the hunt. Everyone made carefully calculated movements, and there was no room for error. It was night time that got her. Night time was when the constant ache pulling at her heart grew stronger.

 

She missed Clarke.

 

God, how she missed her. She missed her eyes and her lips. She missed her smile and the sound of her voice. She missed her reassuring presence that was never too far away. 

 

Her mind was beginning to wander there as she sat on the log by the fire. Her head was throbbing with the ache of the last 13 days, but the fact that tomorrow they’d be returning home before sundown had her ecstatic.

 

It wasn’t until she felt a small hand on her forearm that she was pulled out of her thoughts.

 

“Heda, what time are we due back at Polis?” Aden whispered under the noise the men were creating. Looking at him, she could tell he missed home as much as she did. 

 

She gave the boy a soft smile and ruffled his hair. “We will be home before sundown. We don’t have much room left to carry anything, so we will be hunting only for an hour or two and then we will pack and be on our way.”

 

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. The wind was blowing the smoke right to their faces. “I’m going to head in for the night,” He said.

 

“And I’ll see you to it,” Lexa murmured quietly before standing up. A quiet hush fell over the group when they saw their commander raise. “Keep it down. I don’t want you scaring off tomorrow’s breakfast,” She said in a stern voice, though a few of the men smiled.

 

“Resop Heda,” ( _ Goodnight, Commander _ ) One man called, and she dipped her head before turning to see Aden to his tent. The call was echoed after her by the other’s and only ended after the last person had said it.

 

When Aden crawled into his tent, she heard him whisper “Reshop, Heda,” before she turned to make her way to her own.

 

The boy knew how much she cherished him, and she felt no need to return any gestures of the sort. No one would perceive her as weak. Making her way into her tent, she carefully picked her headpiece off and laid it next to her bag. When she turned to get into her makeshift bed she saw a letter sitting on top of it. 

 

She recognized her name on it to be her own, and in the handwriting of the one her heart yearned for. It must have been delivered while she was out.

 

Picking it up, she carefully opened it to pull out the letter. She noticed the handwriting to stay consistent all throughout the page and a smile crossed her face. She read:

 

_ To My Commander, _

 

_ I can’t tell you how much I miss you. It’s painful . Ruling without you here isn’t nearly as satisfying. Without you by my side my heart doesn’t beat the same. _

 

_ I’ve been busying myself with doing all sorts of things. Most of them are important, but some recreational. Two weeks is too long without you. _

 

_ I miss your voice, Lex. I miss falling asleep with your warmth pressed against me. I fear some of our people still don’t see me as theirs. _

 

_ I miss your touch. I couldn’t contain the hormones for too long. I haven’t been able to go cold turkey, but when I pleasure myself I can’t help but to whisper your name. It’s never as good as when you’re here, though. God, I need you so badly. Hurry home… beja. (please) Gouthru klir, (Safe passage) Lexa. I’ll be waiting for you. _

 

_ With much love, Clarke. _

 

God, could she feel her insides burning now. Of course she had felt the desire to pleasure herself, but she had yet to need to go to that level. She had mental images of Clarke in her mind that had tamed the beast, but the mental image she had now was too much for her to bear.

 

Slipping under her sheets she was very careful to make no sound as her hand slid past the lining of her underwear and down past the stubbles of pubic hair that she hadn’t shaved in a few days. The brunette bit her bottom lip and let her fingers push past her lips.

 

Propping her feet up, she spread her knees and collected some of her juices before going up to circle her clit. Her eyes shot open and she tilted her head back slightly. Images of Clarke doing the same thing to herself filled her mind. She closed her eyes and watched the show that displayed for her in the darkness of her mind.

 

Lexa began to finger herself as she imagined Clarke laying there on their bed, all sprawled out and god-like pushing her own fingers into her hole. God, how Lexa missed the taste of her. She bit down harder on her lip when she curled her fingers as she imagined how Clarke rutted her hips to the feeling of pleasuring herself.

 

She moved her thumb quickly across her clit. Her mind flicked then to when she had Clarke nearly screaming when she came. She had a strapon that sent the blonde simply wild when they first used it. She would make sure to put it to good use as soon as she got back.

 

Her chest was heaving now, and it took a lot for her to be able to keep back the little whimpers that tried to escape as she fucked herself onto her hand. It wasn’t nearly as good as when she and Clarke made love, but when she pushed her fingers into herself deep and released her orgasm she allowed her mouth to hang open as she panted out Clarke’s name like a whisper into the night.

 

***

 

“Yu gomplei ste oden,” ( _ Your fight is over _ ) Aden whispered into the ear of the deer. His arrow had plunged into it’s chest and wounded it badly, but it had not killed it. The boy took out his knife and slit it’s throat. When the pupils contracted and it’s held fell limp, the hunt was over.

 

Warriors and hunters alike cheered. Their week away was finally over, and atop her horse Lexa smiled proudly at the boy. 

 

The measures to keep each kill fresh was no longer needed. When they got back to camp, they loaded the kills on sides of saddles and belt loops. They had a stretcher-like contraption for the large prey that could not be carried.

 

“Ai don hon mou dina op!” ( _ I found more food! _ ) A warrior called out, tying a limp rabbit to his belt.

 

When they had everything packed and ready, Lexa looked back at her people and smiled. “Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au!” ( _ Fall behind, get left behind _ ) She warned and started off back towards Polis.

 

Nervous anticipation bubbled in her chest. Even when she was right next to Clarke, she couldn’t contain the overwhelming feeling of bliss and excitement that surrounded her. She was head over heels for the sky princess. She had almost made it without her these two weeks. Almost.

 

***

“They’re home!” The shouts could be heard buzzing across the city. Clarke was sitting in the throne room playing a card came with Lincoln and Octavia to distract herself. Lexa would be home today, and she could barely contain her excitement.

 

“You two are gonna be like rabbits,” Octavia scoffed when she saw Clarke perk up at the noise rippling around. 

 

“Oh, because lord knows you guys aren’t?” She teased, squinting her eyes at the two who just passed a glance. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, and she felt as if she were getting ready for a first date.

 

“Okay, I know I’m gonna sound stupid saying this but… what should I do?” Clarke asked nervously.

 

“Hell, what do you mean?” Lincoln asked, tilting his head curiously.

 

“Should I go running out to her? Probably not. That would display too much in front of the people. Should I just wait for her in our room? What should I do?”

 

The two snorted, sharing another glance and Octavia took the liberty of stepping in. “Breathe, Clarke. She’s yours. You know her better than we’d do.”

 

“If I were just returning, I’d want to see this fine piece of specimen laid out across our bed when I opened the door,” Lincoln offered, and Clarke faked gagged at them.

 

“Okay, I’m just… I’m gonna go to our room,” The blonde decided. “Oh, and I win,” She said, laying out her hand on the table before rushing off down the hallway.

 

***

 

Lexa handed her horse over to the stable hand and patted it before turning around to look at the bustle of children swarming her.

 

“Chon laik nes?” ( _ Who’s next? _ ) She asked, pulling out her sword and holding it low for the children to see. They all buzzed with excitement, and one boy reached out to touch it. Lexa whisked it away from his prying fingers and slid it back into her belt.

 

“Noumou,” ( _ Enough _ ) Lexa scolds, and pushes past the children who swat the boy on the back of the head for his misbehavior. 

 

Aden rounded the corner into her line of sight and he bowed his head to her. 

 

“You did very well. Consider me impressed. Get some rest, now,” She told him and he simply nodded before racing off to greet his father with a large hug.

 

Her people were never a bother to her, but when she felt herself being pulled to the tower simply by the fact the the blonde goddess of a woman she was in love with but had yet to tell was harbored inside.

 

She pushed past onlookers who asked far too many questions about the hunt, dismissing it for her lack of energy due to her long stay away.

 

When she entered the building, she could feel her limbs crawling back to life. Every step she took she felt another inch of her become alive. On her way up the steps, she looked up to see Lincoln coming towards her from one of the hallways.

 

She was about to dismiss his presence before realizing there was a strong possibility Clarke was with him.

 

When he opened the door, they exchanged a knowing look. “Have you seen-” She started, but he finished.

 

“Clarke? Yeah. She just kicked our asses in cards and raced up to your room,” He said with a smug look.

 

God. Her heart was screaming and her ovaries were practically tingling at the thought of seeing the blonde that had caused her to finally lose her grip and give in to her desires only the night before.

 

When she was just outside of her bedroom door, she took a deep breath. The smile on her face was evident and she couldn’t push it away. Opening the door as quietly as possible, she peeked in to see blonde locks. Opening the door more, she saw that Clarke’s back was to her, and her heart immediately pulled her towards the girl.

 

She didn’t question what she was doing, but all she knew was she needed contact. She needed skin to skin contact to let her nerve ending burn from the sheer heat of their desire.

 

Lexa crossed the room quickly and quietly. She stopped a few inches back from her lover and placed both of her hands over her eyes. “Ste lufa Wanheda au,” ( _ I’m looking for Wanheda _ ) Lexa purred into her ear.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke screamed. It wasn’t in the was she was usually screaming her name, but in a more excited tone. The blonde turned around and threw herself onto the brunette who effortlessly caught her.

 

Clarke squeezed her legs around her torso and Lexa buried her nose into the nook of her neck. “God, I missed you,” She breathed. The sweet smell of  _ her  _ Clarke was one she would never get tired of.

 

“You have no idea!” Clarke murmured. She pulled herself back away from Lexa in order to now look at her face. “You look exhausted,” The blonde noted, gently touching just beneath Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Not anymore,” The brunette grinned before capturing her girlfriend’s lips in her own. The kiss was deep and passionate, and when Lexa changed sides she felt Clarke chasing after her lips which made her smirk.

 

She brushed her tongue against the blonde’s lips and was granted easy access to explore the mouth she had been neglected of for half a month.

 

When she slid her hands up just beneath Clarke’s shirt, she felt the blonde’s legs tighten in an unspoken desire and Lexa let out a low growl.

 

“You,” She said, pulling away from the kiss. Before she could continue, Clarke gave her another kiss which she had to drag herself away from. “No, you made me crack,” Lexa said through narrowed eyes. 

 

“I made you crack?” Clarke asked innocently, but there was something beneath those blue eyes that told Lexa she knew exactly what she was talking about.

 

“Your letter you sent got there yesterday. Had me…” Lexa trailed off. There was a raspiness to her tone that she hear herself. Clarke looked as if she were about to drop her pants.

 

She released the blonde who stood only inches away. “Had you..?” Clarke prodded. She could see her lover’s pupils begin to dilate with want.

 

Leaning in, her lips brushed Clarke’s ear as she whispered “Fingering myself in my tent.”

 

Blue eyes disappeared behind eyelids and the sky girl clenched her jaw. Lexa gently tugged on her earlobe before planting a kiss to her pulsepoint. 

 

“Tell me how,” Clarke whispered. Her voice cracked and she opened her eyes to see deep green ones staring back at her with so much desire. She was soaked.

 

“Dig au,” ( _ Find out)  _  Lexa whispered seductively. The brunette captured the blonde’s lips hungrily this time.

 

“Foshou,” ( _ Gladly _ ) Clarke moaned softly. 

 

Lexa knew it turned Clarke on when she spoke in Trigedasleng. “Fou daun,” ( _ Lay down _ ) She commanded with a certain assertiveness that had Clarke literally stripping herself out of her shirt before following the order.

 

Lexa took a moment to rid herself of her own shirt before falling lightly on top of Clarke. Their bodies molded together instantly. Her weight was evenly distributed across the blonde as she denied her another kiss. Lexa was hungry for her, and she’d be damned if she’d let her be in charge after she’d had to wait for so long.

 

“You were bad while I was away,” Lexa growled into her ear, her teeth scraping against the blonde’s neck before her tongue flicked out to sooth it.

 

“I-I couldn’t-” She was cut off by a moan as Lexa’s hand slid up to grab her boob through her bra. The grounder made quick time unclasping it and throwing it off the blonde. Lexa lifted her head for a moment, so she decided to try again. “I missed you. I needed your touch. I wanted to feel y-” Clarke broke again as Lexa attached her lips to one of the blonde’s hard buds and flicked it with her tongue. Reaching over, she rolled the other between her fingers.

 

“I need you,” Clarke whimpered, and Lexa brought her head up. The sexy brunette bit her bottom lip and quirked her brow.

 

“Why should I give you that?” Her voice was hot magma, but she was struggling to keep her lips off of the blondes. “You couldn’t even wait until I got back.”

 

“I didn’t want to wait. I wanted you to…” She trailed off as her cheeks reddened, “I wanted you to do what I had to do when I thought of you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and the only way to get myself thinking straight was to think about us making love,” Clarke whispered. She broke their eye contact for the first time that night and swallowed hard.

 

“Ah, my love,” Lexa said, her voice softening, “I find it incredibly fucking attractive that you got off to the thought of me,” She murmured, placing a firm kiss on the sky girl’s lips to make her smile. She had never once referred to the blonde with such an endearing term, and she could see how it made her blue eyes soften.

 

“However,” Lexa continued, “That doesn’t excuse the fact that you drove me to the point that I had to get off in the tent.” Sitting back on her legs Lexa was able to take Clarke’s shorts and underwear off in one swift movement which left the girl’s mouth hanging open in surprise.

 

“Two months and you still shock me,” Clarke grinned, reaching out to pull Lexa back to her by placing her hand at the nape of her neck. She caught the plump, soft lips in her own and barely contained a moan of satisfaction. “And if I may ask, what did you get off to?”

 

Lexa deepened the kiss after the words were spoken. Their teasing, sexual murmures were always said in the spare time they had between soaking in the presence of the other. Biting her lower lip, Lexa let out a small moan before releasing it and saying “You.”

 

She drove Clarke insane. The way those green eyes were looking down at her like she was the only one who existed. “Why do you do that?” Clarke asked, but immediately regretted it. She hadn’t meant to let the words to slip out.

 

Lexa’s primal need to devour the blonde had subsided for the moment as she was totally caught up in her beauty. Tilting her head slightly, she gently ran her hands down her lover’s body and questioned, “Do what?”

 

“Look at me like that… like I’m…” Clarke trailed off again, her blush becoming a mad shade of red, though she was just embarrassed. “Never mind.”

 

“No,” Lexa said gently, taking her hands and pressing them against Clarke’s before lacing their fingers and innocently pulling the bundles towards her, “Like you’re?”

 

“Like I’m your everything,” Clarke said. Her voice was so quiet Lexa almost missed the words. Her heart lurched to see her girlfriend in such a vulnerable position. She kissed her knuckles and released them in order to brush a stray blonde hair out of her face.

 

“Because, Clarke, you are my everything.” She could have stopped there but when she saw the look of pure love and desire in those blue eyes she adored, she continued. “Because I’m good at pushing people away and keeping them at a distance. I make everyone think I’m this untouchable Commander. And then you come along and mess all that up for me,” She said with a soft, mushy smile. This was meant as the best compliment possible. “If you never came back to me, who know’s what I would have done. I could have become reckless and ended up dead. In a way, you’re my reason for living. I look at you like that because holy shit, you are my everything.”

 

Clarke couldn’t believe the words pouring out of Lexa’s mouth. She was so in awe of the marvelous woman who was sitting just inches away, straddling her stomach. “Kiss me,” She whispered and Lexa obliged. The kiss was full of words that could have been said but weren’t yet spoken, and when Lexa broke the kiss she stared lovingly into those blue eyes and kissed her jaw.

 

“So why me?” Clarke asked. “You keep everyone at a distance, so why me?” 

 

“Because…” Lexa’s voice caught and she really thought about what she was about to say. “Because I love you.”

 

“Fuck,” Clarke said with a breathy whisper. There were no words to describe the moment, and all Clarke could do was crash their lips together again. They had full, deep kisses that caused a low moan to roll out of her throat.

 

Lexa broke their kiss when she became irritated she still had clothes on. She wanted all the contact she could get. Standing up briefly, she undressed herself totally before grabbing Clarke by her hips and yanking her so her lower half was hanging off of the bed.

 

With no warning, the beautiful commander was kneeling on the ground in front of Clarke and using those incredible arm muscles to bring Clarke’s heat to her mouth instead of going to it herself.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed, asking for permission.

 

The girl was already practically clawing at her, and when she looked up to meet blown out pupils hiding those green eyes she nodded to give her the go ahead. After two months of dating and Lexa was still making sure it was about Clarke first. She always would.

 

With that, Lexa had her tongue past Clarke’s wet lips and was practically drinking in the taste she missed so much. The blonde had her fingers tangled in the soft brown waves, her nails gently scratching at Lexa’s scalp. 

 

She flicked her tongue over her clit, causing Clarke to moan loudly. Lexa’s hands squeezed her thighs lightly as she alternated between flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves and kissing it softly. 

 

Taking one of her hands, she slowly entered two fingers into her lover before taking them out. She made quick movement of them and when she felt Clarke’s walls begin to tighten, she made work on her clit. She flicked it, sucked it, put pressure on it and when Clarke was wreathing she moaned. She could feel how close the blonde was aside from the fact she was begging for it.

 

“A-ah! Fuck! Lexa, yes! Please don’t stop! Oh my god FUCK! I’m close, oh my God!” Clarke was moaning so loudly it caused Lexa to smirk.

 

“Breik au, ai niron,” ( _ Release, my love _ ) Lexa hummed before returning to her quick work. 

 

Clarke wasn’t sure what ‘Niron’ meant, but she knew what Lexa was asking from her, and after a few more thrusts of her fingers and licks of her clit, Clarke was cumming hard.

 

“I’m c-cummiinng!” She moaned, her back arching and her hands tugging Lexa’s hair. Hard. She fucking loved how vocal Clarke was, and when she lifted her gaze to watch the blonde unravel for her, she decided she would love no other like she loved Clarke. She had already known that, but Clarke was so special in so many ways. God, just look at her!

 

Lexa slowed her movements to let the blonde come down from her high. She gave a soft kiss to the bundle of nerves and pulled her fingers out slowly before sticking them in her mouth and carefully sucking them to collect every last bit of Clarke there was.

 

“You drive me insane,” Clarke panted, leaning forward to kiss Lexa who returned the kiss with a smirk.

 

“I missed you too,” Lexa grinned slyly. “You’re not done with me yet, are you?” 

 

“Hell no,” Clarke breathed, her eyes watching as Lexa went to her dresser to pull out the thing she had been hoping she’d go for. “Fuck,” She murmured under her breath.

 

They had gotten the double strapon, so one of the dicks was curved and facing towards the body to go into Lexa while the other was for her to be able to use on Clarke.

 

“Tell me what you want, Clarke,” Lexa said with a voice sounding like gravel. Her eyes were hungry as she traced the beautiful body of the pale woman sitting on her bed. Clarke squirmed back up to the top but got to her knees to pull Lexa in.

 

“Fuck, you look so sexy in that,” She hummed before giving her a long kiss. The blonde’s hand snaked down to give the toy a few tugs which made it tug at Lexa’s inner walls, causing her to let out a low growl.

 

Lexa pulled back with stern eyes. She scanned the girl’s face with a look that spoke for itself. She wasn’t moving until the pillow talk started.

 

“I want you,” Clarke started with a purr, “Inside of me. Now.”

 

Lexa’s strong biceps were what Clarke clinged to when she was lifted off of the bed only to be thrown back down. She squealed with a mixture of happiness and surprise, but when Lexa began nipping at her collarbone there was no giggles left. She was entirely in bliss.

 

The brunette wanted to stake her claim. She bit down to mark Clarke the second she rolled her hips and thrust into her which made the blonde cry out loudly. Lexa stilled herself to let Clarke get use to the size since it had been a couple of weeks, and when she heard a whimper she continued.

 

She started slowly, but with the dildo inside of her pushing and moving just enough to drive her insane she knew she needed to go faster. Lexa captured Clarke’s lips in her own and slid her tongue into her mouth as she pulled out and thrust back in quickly. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Clarke moaned. “Don’t stop, Lex. Go faster,” She begged, scratching her nails down her lover’s back.

 

Lexa didn’t hesitate to start thrusting into her quickly. Clarke was being loud about it as always and it just turned her on more. Holding herself with one hand, she pulled out and reached down to collect Clarke’s slick on her finger before slamming back in and rubbing her clit.

 

“AAAHHhhh! Fuck! Oh don’t stop baby, Y-Yes! Oh my God,  _ Lexa _ !” She yelled, panted and moaned as Lexa continued.

 

In no time, the blonde was cumming for the second time that night, and Lexa was close to the edge too. “Clarke,” She started, something inside of her twisting with embarrassment as she slowed her thrusts. “I want…”

 

“Tell me what you want baby,” Clarke cooed in her ear, her fingers softly pulling at the small hairs on her neck, “I’ll do anything Lex.”

 

It was a weird request, but she knew if Clarke did it it would send her over the edge. “I want you to suck the dick. I want to…” She trailed off again and bit her lip.

 

“You want to fuck my mouth?” Clarke asked, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. When she saw Lexa’s blush, she kissed her nose and rolled out from under her. “Anything for you,” The blonde said with a smile. 

 

Grabbing Lexa’s hands, she pulled her into a sitting position and bent down to test the waters. She knew the pleasure she would be giving the brunette by sucking the outer dildo while letting the strapon inside of her be pushing her to her edge all while being able to watch Clarke do it.

 

When she deepthroated the plastic, she removed her lips with a small ‘pop’ and smirked at Lexa. “Come on baby.”

 

Hearing Lexa moan loudly was a rare thing, but when she looked up before taking the whole length into her mouth, she bit down softly on the plastic and tugged at it to make the one in Lexa tug inside of her.

 

“Fuck,” Lexa whispered. “You’re sure you’re okay?” She asked worriedly. “If it’s too much just tap out, okay?” She said. The words were full of concern and love and it made Clarke giggle although she knew the brunette was being totally serious.

 

“Okay, babe.”

 

With that, Lexa tangled her fingers into Clarke’s hair and slowly pushed in. She was already close to her orgasm, and she was totally right about how watching Clarke and feeling the dildo inside of her tug and pull would make her cum.

 

“Mmm, fuck Clarke. Oh God,” She began moaning as she thrusted faster. The blonde kept one hand on Lexa’s hip to keep herself steady, but with her other hand she slipped it under the material of the strapon and began rubbing Lexa’s clit.

 

When she felt her girlfriend’s thrusts begin to falter, she looked up at Lexa who was panting with soft moans coming out of her. 

 

“Clarke, Clarke,  _ fuck, _ ” The Commander cussed. She couldn’t even get her words out.

 

“Lexa, I want to taste you,” Clarke moaned and Lexa was out of the strapon in an instant. The brunette gave herself up to her blonde counterpart and spread her legs as pink lips went in to taste her.

 

Clarke moaned against her core which sent a shiver up Lexa’s spine. The blonde continued to lap at her while rubbing her clit quickly, and it finally sent Lexa over the edge.

 

“Oh I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” She panted, her hips bucking involuntarily into Clarke’s mouth. “Oh, Fuck! Clarke!” She began before going off in Trigedasleng.

 

Clarke listened to the way the ‘K’ in her name was more prominent than any of the other letters, and watching her ruthless Heda come undone for her was at the top of her list of her favorite things.

 

When Lexa came down from her high, Clarke made her way up her body to give her a deep kiss. Lexa’s tongue swiped into her mouth which allowed her to taste herself and it made Clarke moan. 

 

“Lex,” Clarke said quietly, unsure of if she wanted to break the kiss to bring it up. 

 

“Mm?” Lexa asked, her eyes still closed as if she were coming down from her high. 

 

“What does Niron mean?” She asked, and when Lexa’s eyes opened she caught a glint of something she had grown to assume was the brunette being caught off guard.

 

“It means ‘my love’,” Lexa explained quietly, pulling Clarke closer to her.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke said quietly as she settled into bed. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s torso and tangled their legs together. Resting her head on Lexa’s chest, she took a deep breath.

 

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa asked, placing a kiss to the top of her head before pulling her closer to wrap her arms around her protectively.

 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Submit prompts to "adventure-awaits15" on tumblr and I will 100% do whatever you suggest. <3 - J


	4. My Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Rape isn't specifically mentioned but it is implied so if you're sensitive to that you might not want to read the first half of the one shot. I also am in need of some more prompts if you would like me to continue writing. I have a few in mind but I'm not sure where to go after that :) my tumblr is at the end of the chapter.

Her best friend Bellamy Blake was throwing a killer party. It was summer time and she was just about to be heading into her junior year of college. Everyone who was anyone had showed up.

 

“I promise you, this is the best place to meet people. Everyone wants a drink,” Raven told her confidently while leading her to a spot right next to the kegs, and although she had her doubts the blonde just went along with it.

 

Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister had brought a few friends of her own and one of the boys, Finn, had been trying to talk Clarke up all night. 

 

“You have to be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever set my eyes on,” The boy slurred as Raven nudged Clarke’s ribs playfully. The blonde shot her friend a warning look telling her that she wasn’t interested even in the slightest.

 

Clarke clenched her jaw and watched as Raven completely abandoned her to go shamelessly flirt with her most recent obsession: a boy named Jasper.

 

“Can I get you another drink?” Finn asked, looking down into her cup that she had just finished. It was her first beer of the night and she wasn’t even starting to feel the effects of it.

  
“I mean, I’m standing right next to the keg. I can get it myself,” Clarke said slowly, but of course the ignorant boy ignored her and snatched the cup out of her hand to fill it.

 

“Consider it a gift from me to you,” He said, exaggerating slightly before a large grin spread across his face. “Drink up, darlin’.”

 

The boy slid his arm around Clarke’s waste and when she went to pull away he dug his fingers into her side and her face squeezed in pain. Her blue eyes shot around the room but no one seemed to be noticing what was happening.

 

He was slightly muscular and boy did he have a grip on her. Clarke swallowed hard and cursed herself for not wearing more layers. She was in a red dress that hugged her body tightly and showed a little too much skin.

 

“Finn, stop,” Clarke hissed, once again trying to wiggle out of his grip but failing. “You’re hurting me,” She whimpered.

 

“Set that drink down, Princess. Let’s go upstairs,” He said suddenly. His floppy hair moved to slightly cover his eyes as he turned and grabbed her wrists.

 

She let out a small yelp of surprise and tried to jerk her hand away but his grip tightened and he let out a menacing “Behave.” 

 

“Did I stutter?” He continued, “Go upstairs. Now,” He said. His voice was no longer warm and flirty it was cold and dug into her almost as sharply as his fingers did. 

 

She wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to make a scene and scream, but when the boy began to drag her towards the stairs, she tried harder and harder to get out of his grip. She could feel the circulation cutting off in her hand he was holding her so tightly now. She threw her arm forward and pounded it into Finn’s back but it bounced off.

 

She was beginning to lose all hope. She was gonna have to scream. She squeezed her eyes shut and gave one more pull before she felt Finn stop in his tracks and the most delicious voice she had ever heard firmly say.

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

She opened her eyes to see a woman standing in front of Finn. She had to be the most gorgeous person she’d ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were a dark kelly green color. She had caramel colored skin and no tan lines to show for it. Her lips were plump and full though they were turned down in a frown.

 

“We were just going up to find a room Finn smirked, giving her wrist a warning squeeze. She wasn’t stupid. He was warning her to behave.

 

“Ahh,” The green eyed goddess in front of them hummed. “And you’re alright with this?” She asked, now looking around him to make direct eye contact with Clarke. Her heart was racing for many reasons. The way those green eyes made her stomach flip as well as the fact she was completely terrified that Finn hadn’t let her go.

 

Before she could answer he spoke up again. “Of course she is. Isn’t that right, Princess,” He said, looking behind him to her with a dazzling smile though his eyes weren’t smiling. They were cold.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to her,” The woman said taking a step closer to Finn. “Are you okay with this?” She said, her words drawn out and firm as if she needed a direct answer.

 

Clarke swallowed hard and made the most subtle movement with her head that she could. She displayed her answer in the quietest way she could and when Finn turned around to see what she was doing he yanked her wrist and nearly slammed her against the wall.

 

The blonde’s whole body reacted and she stumbled to regain her footing. Tears were welling up in her eyes and still no one seemed to notice the scene except the one woman. Before she could open her mouth to cry out in pain, she felt the blood rush back to her hand and Finn’s body was knocked back into her.

 

His weight was too much for her to recover from and she fell down with him but she caught herself. Her wrist was throbbing with pain, but the crowd grew quiet when they realized what had happened.

 

“Yo, what the fuck!” Finn said, holding his jaw in his hands. There was a thin line of blood trickling between his fingers and when Clarke looked up she saw green eyes staring down at the dark haired male.

 

“If I ever see you touch her again I’ll break it,” She snarled. Her eyes seemed to be on fire as she stared down at him. Her face had the slightest tint of red to it, and Clarke was mesmerized. 

 

Raven raced over and squatted down by Clarke who then managed to free her legs from under the boy’s back. “What the hell happened?” Raven asked with wide eyes.

 

“I.. he,” Clarke was lost for words as her friend helped her to her feet. She didn’t pay much attention to Raven, though, because those deep green eyes were now locked on her and she could barely breathe when she realized they had softened to concern.

 

“Thank you,” Clarke said over the crowd that had picked back up in the few seconds they realized the fight was over.

 

“Don’t mention it,” Her protector said, making her way closer to the Clarke.

 

“Did you hurt your hand?” The blonde asked, her eyes dropping to where one of her knuckles was oozing blood.

 

“Not ask bad as your wrist looks,” She frowned, gently picking up Clarke’s hand to observe the purple bruises already beginning to form.

 

“Who are you?” Clarke asked in awe as the brunette gently brushed her thumb across the bruise.

 

“My name’s Lexa,” She introduced, her eyes turning back to Clarke’s with a soft smile. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yes, Lexa. I’m alright. I don’t know if I would have been if you hadn’t-” She was cut off by Raven.

 

“Oh my God, Clarke I’m so sorry. I had no idea. Jasper and I… well we were… busy kind of and I shouldn’t have left you,” She said. It was obvious the girl was drunk by this point.

 

Clarke took a deep breath. She knew she shouldn’t be mad but she was. If Raven had never left her she wouldn’t have even been put in the dangerous situation to begin with.

 

“I’ll see you later Rae,” Clarke stated coldly and turned back to Lexa who was silently watching the interaction.    
  


“Would you like to get out of here?” She asked Lexa. Oh, what an unstable, thin limb she was going out on. The brunette had protected her and potentially saved her from a lifetime worth of damage and all she wanted to do was steal her away from the party.

 

That’s why when Lexa smiled and nodded her head she felt every muscle in her body freeze. “Okay,” She whispered before following Lexa’s figure that weaved in and out of people towards the door.

 

She hadn’t taken the time to appreciate the sheer beauty of the woman who had saved her yet. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a white polo shirt that made her look stunning. Everything about her was mysterious and Clarke was half expecting her to turn around and go back into the party once they were outside.

 

“I can’t thank you enough,” She said quietly as they began to make their way down the sidewalk. 

 

“I don’t want you to thank me at all. I’m just glad I got there in time,” Lexa replied. They left a few inches in between them as they walked, and an awkward silence filled the air.

 

Why had she invited her out of the party? Now what were they going to do? Her house was four blocks away so she and Raven had just walked but there was no way in hell she was gonna take her there and risk waking her mother up. What would they even do?

 

She thought Lexa was stunning but after the close call she just had, sex was the last thing on her mind.

 

“I was actually just gonna walk down to the park…” Clarke said. She felt very exposed. The moon hung high overhead and she wasn’t sure why she had chosen the playground as her destination, but when Lexa nodded her head she smiled softly to herself.

 

“Well I’d be happy to accompany you,” Lexa chimed in. She seemed much more comfortable than Clarke was. “I’d be even happier if I knew your name.”

 

“Oh,” Clarke gasped, suddenly feeling like a fool. “You punched a guy in the jaw for me, the least I could do is…” She trailed off once she realized she was rambling. “Clarke.”

 

“Clarke, can I have your phone?” Lexa said, and the way she said it made Clarke’s heart flutter. No one had ever said her name in such an enticing way. “You don’t have to give it to me,” The brunette said, correcting herself quickly when the blonde didn’t say anything. “I just wanted to give you my number incase you ever need me. I won’t take yours in case-” 

 

Clarke cut her off by reaching in her bra and pulling out the small device. She quickly unlocked it and handed it over without another word.

 

A large part of her was glad it was dark because that meant there was less of a chance the mystery girl could see her blushing.

 

**That was a year nine months ago.**

 

She had just graduated from college with a degree in graphic design. Her real passion was painting but she knew she would bring more money in this way and took up drawing and painting as more of a hobby.

 

She and Lexa had an apartment together and the girl had never let anyone even look at Clarke the wrong way since.

 

Lexa was always getting herself into some sort of trouble, but only really punched someone when they were going too far with her girlfriend.

 

Lexa had graduated the year before she had but gotten a job at a law firm about 30 minutes away from their shared apartment. She knew her girl was doing a job she loved, but it took away a lot of time they could spend together. Clarke felt as if she were gone more than she was home.

 

She had forgiven Raven a week after the incident and knew her friend was punishing herself enough for the both of them. So that’s why Raven was with her now, sitting next to her at the bar.

 

She was 22, and her partner in crime who had graduated high school a year early was just old enough to be allowed to go clubbing with her and Lexa when they went out.

 

Lexa was working late, and she and Raven were on their third shot of the night. They had both built up quite a tolerance to alcohol but they were also both starting to feel a bit tipsy.

 

Downing a fourth shot, Clarke’s face twisted slightly and she shook her head but ended up with a wicked grin.

 

“What time is it?” She called over the music to Raven who just shrugged. She rolled her eyes and turned on her phone to see she missed a message from her girlfriend.

 

10:22pm  **Lex- Hey babe! Just got home and saw you weren’t here :(**

 

Even after dating for so long she got butterflies at the thought of seeing the beautiful woman.

 

She quickly typed a text back

 

10:34pm  **Clarke- Sorry baby! At Grounders with Rae. Come down I miss yoi**

 

She hadn’t noticed her error before hitting send but her foggy mind didn’t care much. She knew Lexa knew what she meant. 

 

“Let’s dance!” Raven screamed excitedly, grabbing Clarke and tugging her to the dance floor before she could even reply. She loved dancing and was in no way complaining.

 

The two shimmied on the dance floor and were obviously catching the wandering eye of a few men.

 

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it quickly.

 

10:36pm  **Lex - See you soon my love**

 

“Lexa’s coming,” Clarke said loudly in her friend’s ear and didn’t earn any other response but hips grinding into her.

 

Lexa hadn’t been so quick to forgive her friend, and when the blonde instantly hit it off with her, the brunette became very protective. She found it quite cute and charming and never once complained about being defended.

 

It wasn’t until two men made their move towards her and Raven she knew there could potentially be a problem.

 

The redhead grabbed Raven’s and being the person she was she greedily pushed her hips back into his. When the blonde grabbed Clarke’s, she jerked away from him.

 

“What’s the big idea?” He asked and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

 

“My girlfriend wouldn’t like that very much,” She explained and when she saw his brow furrow she felt a pinch of nervousness.

 

“Your girlfriend seems to be fine with it,” He said, motioning towards Raven which made Clarke chuckle. 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’ll be here pretty soon,” Clarke explained. She figured the guy would take no for an answer but when he swooped her up in his arm and pressed his hips up towards her.

 

“You’re mine, sweetheart,” He grinned into her ear.

 

It was like Lexa to have impeccable timing, and when she felt an arm slide around her waist and pull her back she felt a rush of warmth.

 

The guy, on the other hand, was not so happy about it.

 

“You’re the girlfriend, then?” He asked with cool brown eyes. His brows were still furrowed and Clarke noticed his fist clenching and unclenching by his side.

 

“So she told you about me and you still tried to make a move on her?” Lexa asked as she gently guided Clarke to stand slightly behind her. The blonde kept her mouth shut.

 

“Pfft,” The large male huffed, “Stupid lesbians.”

 

“Excuse me?” Lexa said, her tone now changing and Clarke knew what was going to happen.

 

“Lexa, don’t. Come on,” She begged her girlfriend, pulling on her sleeve gently.

 

“No,” Lexa said, brushing her off as she made direct eye contact with the man. He was taller and more muscular than she was, but the brunette pressed on. “What did you just say?”

 

“Stupid. Lesbians.” He said again, and Clarke could see the bead of spit that flew from his mouth as he did. “The only reason she’s with you is because she hasn’t been properly fucked by a man.”

 

And Clarke didn’t even get another word in before Lexa punched the guy square in the nose.

 

Unlike nearly two years ago, this wasn’t some semi-muscular scraggly boy. This was a grown man. A grown man who she had just really pissed off.

 

The next thing that happened made her world freeze and any alcohol that had been in her blood stream left with the scream that shook her body.

 

The guy had punched the brunette in the jaw, and when she fell he actually got on top of her and hit her again. 

 

“NO! LEXA!” Clarke screeched at the top of her lungs. She latched herself to the guy and desperately tried to get him off of her before he could throw a third punch. Raven rushed over as well as the bartender and two other men who were able to pull him off of her girlfriend who was now covering her face beneath him.

 

When he was pulled off of her, Lexa staggered back to her feet and started to scream after him but when a trickle of blood ran down her lip she settled for trying to charge after him.

 

Holding her back was an easier task, and it only took Raven and a sobbing Clarke to do that.

 

“All of you out! Now!” The bartender yelled at them. “If you’re not out in 30 seconds I’m calling the cops!”

 

And that’s now their night ended.

 

Lexa had one very swollen, very black eye, a bloody nose and a busted lip.

 

Clarke inspected every single inch of her as they rode home in the back of a taxi. Between sobs and small kisses she was able to see that nothing was broken.

 

When they got back inside, she sat Lexa on their bed and went to the kitchen to get some things to clean her up with.

 

“Can you stop being so reckless, Lex? You could get yourself killed one day, and this will all be over,” Clarke said quietly. Her voice was raspy, and she could feel that something inside of her broke when she saw her girlfriend fall to the ground.

 

“Well… that’s kind of what happens when you die. Things end,” Lexa said with a smirk, and just for that Clarke threw the rag she had been using to clean her face onto Lexa’s lap with a frustrated sigh.

 

“This is no time to joke. You seriously got your ass beat,” She scolded as she watched her wounded girlfriend pick up the washcloth to gently wipe the dried blood off of her nose. When she got no reply, she frustratedly ran a hand through her hair and disappeared to change.

 

When she returned, she was in night shorts and one of Lexa’s oversized t-shirts. She had also brought something for Lexa to change into.

 

“You can’t be picking fights with grown fucking men like that,” Clarke tried again. Her voice was stern as she tossed her girlfriend’s clothes next to her.

 

It took a few moments for Lexa to reply, but she set the washcloth on her lap and blinked at Clarke with her good eye. “It’s my job to protect you,” The brunette said in a small voice.

 

She hated that she could never stay mad at Lexa. When she was so hurt and had such good intentions. Clarke felt her heart crack a little bit and she sighed and crossed the room to lightly place her hands on either side of the beaten face.

 

“Yeah? Well how are you gonna do that if you’re dead, huh?” She asked in a soft voice.

 

“He wouldn’t have killed me. I’m good at the whole not-getting-myself-killed thing,” Lexa grinned and Clarke doubled back. She no longer felt bad.

 

“God, you’re hopeless,” She sighed, though a small smile of its own made it’s way onto her face.

 

“You love me,” Lexa teased, wiggling out of her shirt before changing into the one Clarke gave her. 

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa countered.

 

“You’re too much sometimes,” Clarke said. Lexa had worn her down and she now wore a full smile on her face. She waited for the girl to get changed into her pajama shorts before turning off the light.

 

They crawled into bed together and Clarke laid with her head on Lexa’s chest.

 

“I love you so much,” She whispered, drawing small patterns on the exposed skin between her stomach and shorts.

 

“And I love you, Clarke,” Lexa smiled before kissing her head.

 

“I can’t believe I got my ass whooped,” She added on with a frown which just made Clarke giggle and sit up to kiss her. It would have been a deeper kiss if the tang of blood from her cut hadn’t made it’s way onto her tongue.

 

“Yeah, but you’ve always been there to save me,” Clarke grinned, running her hand through Lexa’s hair. “Don’t you dare ever let me lose you.”

 

“Never,” Lexa whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please submit prompts or ideas to "adventure-awaits15" on tumblr. Comments are always welcome too. Thank you guys so much for reading - J


	5. I'm sorry!

I apologize about the lack of an update tonight. I started writing a one shot but then I realized I really wanted to make an entire separate story about it! It'll eventually have Lexa with a penis and I'm super excited about writing it. If you're interested I'll link it but do not feel obligated to check it out <3 - J

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11415108/chapters/25572111


	6. Hurry Up And Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU where Clarke's irritated by the people on the floor above her throwing a party every night.

Clarke stormed to the staircase and angrily made her way up it. It was 11:00 on a Sunday night and this was the seventh weekend in a row the people on the floor above her threw a party.

 

Her roommate, Raven had protested for her to calm down and try to focus on her studying but it was nearly impossible. She was surprised one of the RA’s hadn’t cracked down on them yet.

 

She marched up to the door, knocked on it and waited. The blonde crossed her arms and clenched her jaw. It took almost a minute but the door finally swung open and a brunette was standing there. 

 

She held the door open with one hand and held a red solo cup in the other. Music was blasting loudly from the speakers and people were littered around the room. 

 

“Hello,” The brunette said with a quirked eyebrow, “Who invited you?”

 

“No one did,” Clarke started, but some of her anger dissipated when she saw how green her eyes were. “I was just coming up here to ask if you guys could keep it down? See, I live right below you, and I was trying to study and I-”

 

She was cut off when the brunette held the door open a little wider, “That sounds boring. Why don’t you come in?”

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “I’m trying to get things done and it’s hard to do when there’s so much noise coming from up here.”

 

“Here, so we can make this less awkward, I’m Lexa. My roommate is Anya and honestly there is probably no intentions of this place calming down for another few hours so why don’t you come in and have a drink?”

 

She was about to say no, but when she was flashed a charming little smile she felt herself crack.

 

“One drink,” Clarke huffed. She was still trying to pretend she was mad but her first class didn’t start until 10:20am and something about the green eyed woman intrigued her.

 

“One drink,” Lexa repeated. She stepped aside and allowed the blonde inside. “What’s your name?”

 

“Clarke,” She answered before turning around to face Lexa. “You just let random people that you don’t know come drink your alcohol?”

 

“Only the one’s I find attractive,” She shamelessly flirted which made Clarke lightly blush.

 

With a shy smile, she looked up at Lexa who was at least two inches taller than her and raised her brows. “Where’s this drink I was promised?”

 

Lexa smirked at her before leading her over to where a keg was stationed near the corner of the room. She grabbed a cup and swiftly filled it up for her. 

 

“Nothin’ like cheap beer on a sunday,” Lexa sarcastically remarked before handing over the cup.

 

Clarke took it without hesitation and smiled back. She took a drink before taking a moment to observe who was around the room. 

 

Her heart nearly stopped when she noticed a familiar boy with long, dark hair and the same bright smile she had fallen in love with less than a year ago. Finn Collins.

 

When she saw him, he happened to see her too. Lexa followed her gaze to the boy and turned back with a questioning look.

 

“He a friend of yours?” She asked quietly.

 

Clarke noticed his hand was linked with a redheaded girl. She seemed to be practically drooling over him. “Actually he’s my ex,” She explained, her blue eyes looking up into those comforting green ones.

 

Glancing back at Finn, she realized he and his toy of the night were heading over in their direction and Clarke did the first thought to do.

 

Grabbing Lexa’s hand, she began, “I know this probably sounds insane, but he’s walking over here right now and I need you to kiss me.” She talked quickly and melted a little bit when she saw Lexa grin.

 

“Of course,” The brunette smirked before leaning down and capturing her lips.

 

She had expected it to be a ploy to get Finn away from her, but as soon as her lips met with Lexa’s soft, plump lips she felt butterflies explode in her stomach.

 

It took her breath away, and when Lexa began to pull back, she chased her lips. Clarke’s heart was running a mile a minute and she opened her eyes to see the cockiness of the brunette had faded to something that looked like passion. Possibly lust.

 

Clarke wrapped her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. This one wasn’t forced, or rushed but it was slow and delicious. She felt Lexa put her hand around her waist and Clarke melted into her body.

 

She broke the kiss only to set her cup down, and Lexa followed her lead.

 

When their lips reattached, she pulled Lexa’s bottom lip in her mouth and she heard a low moan. Her heart was going wild, and she could feel the brunette’s going at about the same pace. 

 

Clarke released her lip, and Lexa took the opportunity to slide her tongue across Clarke’s mouth to which she granted her access.

 

One of Lexa’s hands slowly wandered down to grab her ass, and while normally she would be offended, she just gasped into the kiss to which the brunette took advantage of and plunged her tongue in again.

 

Clarke emitted a low groan and continued to make out with the girl until she had to pull away for air.

 

“Jesus christ,” She breathed. She could feel herself making heart-eyes at the smug looking girl in front of her, and it took her everything she had not to kiss her again.

 

Lexa hooked her thumb in Clarke’s belt loop and pulled her so she was pressed against her. 

 

“We showed him,” Lexa grinned.

 

“Kiss me again,” Clarke whispered.

 

“For him or for you?”

 

“For me.” She pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and Lexa responded quickly.

 

***

 

“You traitor!” Raven yelled when Clarke returned to the room. The blonde closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Her entire body was still tingling from the kiss and her lips were swollen.

 

“Rae…” She began, but couldn’t find the words.

 

“You look like you just got the best dick of your life!” 

 

“I made out with her.”

 

“With who?” Raven asked, tilting her head as she sat on her knees.

 

“Lexa. She’s the one who throws all the parties.”

 

“Wow, you really showed her then, huh? Don’t mess with my study time or I’ll join your party and make out with you for fifteen minutes,” Raven teased.

 

“Well,” She began as she crossed the room to her bed, “I said I would have one drink. So we walk in and she pours it for me. She had flirted with me a few seconds earlier so I knew she was into me. I look around the crowd and there’s Finn! He has some redheaded slut on his arm,” Clarke tried to be mad but she was still blown away from the kiss.

 

“So I look at her, and I tell her to kiss me! So she does… and then it was just kind of hard to stop,” She explained.

 

“So why did you?” Her roommate asked.

 

“Because it was a party! You’re here, so we didn’t have anywhere else to take it and we started getting looks. I didn’t even finish the drink. Everything hit me all at once and I was flustered so I just thanked her for inviting me in and came back here!”

 

“Clarke!” Raven whined. “I wouldn’t’ve left. She seems like a damn good kisser. An annoying housemate to have above us, but a good kisser,” Raven smirked, and when Clarke didn’t answer that just proved her point. “You know you’re gonna have to see her tomorrow, right?”

 

Clarke nearly choked. “What? Why!”

 

“Mandatory floor meetings. They split it between the first and second floor, then the third and fourth,” Raven explained with a smirk.

 

“Third,” The latina motioned between the two of them.

 

“Fourth,” She said, pointing straight up.

 

“Fuck,” Clarke whispered.

 

***

 

Raven sat on her left side and an empty chair was on her right. She had brought her sketchbook because these meetings were boring as all living hell and basically pointless.

 

She cursed herself for constantly checking the door to see if she walked in, and she hated herself for the part that desperately hoped Lexa would sit next to her.

 

Her heart lurched when she saw her finally come in. Quickly she turned her eyes to her sketchpad and began a little doodle so it didn’t look like she had been waiting on her. She could see she was with a girl with high cheekbones and only assumed that was her roommate, Anya. 

 

She tried to keep herself intrigued in what she was drawing but all she was doing was watching the brunette out of her peripheral.

 

Her heart dropped when she realized she was heading for a different seat, and she lifted her eyes to watch. Lexa scanned the room quickly, and when she saw Clarke she smiled. She could feel herself blushing, but she gave a small smile back.

 

Lexa whispered something to Anya, and then Clarke caught the girl’s eye and decided to disappear into her sketchbook again.

 

It wasn’t until the chair to her right got pulled away and reappeared with Lexa in it that she looked up again. Anya had taken a seat across the room and was talking to a girl with straight dark hair, and Raven was too wrapped up in her phone to even notice.

 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Lexa grinned which made Clarke smile. Before she could respond, the meeting began.

 

Instantly, Clarke tuned out and began doodling all over the blank page. She was aware of Lexa watching her, but tried to pay no attention to it. She noticed the brunette beginning to write something down.

 

She heard a rip and Lexa placed a small piece of paper in the corner of the sketchbook. In scraggly handwriting it read,  _ you’re really good. _

 

Clarke looked up to meet the green eyes and smiled her thanks. She decided to flip the page over to a new one and she saw Lexa frown.

 

**Thank you** , Clarke wrote, and she saw Lexa’s smile returned when she realized what was going on.

 

_ This meeting fucking sucks,  _ Lexa scribbled down which made Clarke snort. They earned a glare but she just wrote back.

 

**I know. Good thing you’re here to keep me company.**

 

_ You’re actually saying that? Or is your ex hiding somewhere in this crowd. _

 

Clarke glared at her and Lexa winked back with a smirk. She felt those damn butterflies again.

 

**I only kissed you the first time because of him. The rest of the time was because I wanted to.**

 

_ Because I’m a good kisser. _

 

Clarke could see Lexa smirking and she elbowed her gently with a small laugh.

 

**Cocky much, are we?**

 

_ You should be. God damn. _

 

She felt herself blushing yet again and refused to look at the brunette.

 

**You were disrupting my studying, I had to shut you up somehow.**

 

This time, Lexa laughed quietly. 

 

_ Oh, right. I forgot. What’s your major? _

 

**Graphic Design. You?**

 

_ Major in business, minor in communications. _

 

**Ah, any big plans for your future then?**

 

_ How far in the future are we talking? _

_ After this meeting? Hopefully distracting you from studying again. _

 

Damn, that was smooth. Clarke hated that she was so undeniably into the woman and she swallowed a lump down her throat.

 

**Is that what you’re counting on?**

 

_ If you want to. _

 

**Don’t let this get to your head, but of course I want to.**

 

_ You know where I live. _

 

**Your roommate?**

 

_ Going out with her friends for lunch. I was supposed to go but I’ll gladly cancel. _

 

**You’re quite the charmer**

 

Clarke was smiling to herself now as Lexa texted Anya from across the room. Looking back at the notepad, the brunette grinned.

 

_ Can I have your number? _

 

Clarke hesitated for a moment before writing it down for her.

 

A text buzzed on her phone and she closed the sketchpad.

 

Unsaved Contact -  _  See you soon _

 

At first, Clarke was unsure what she was talking about but then the blonde realized that people were beginning to clear out of the meeting. 

 

Lexa pushed away from the table and Clarke did the same. She felt a hand on the small of her back as the brunette brushed past her and returned to her friend.

 

“Damn! You gonna get some!” Raven whispered to her excitedly and that’s when she realized her friend was watching the entire time.

 

“Fuck off,” She said but she couldn’t contain the smile that spread across her face.

 

***

Clarke wore dark jeans and a maroon crop-top. She had only changed her shirt. She was kind of nervous walking up to the door, but when she knocked it only took five seconds for the door to open.

 

Lexa grinned when she saw her and Clarke couldn’t help the feeling in her stomach. She had literally just answered a booty call in the most appealing way with the most gorgeous human.

 

“Come in,” Lexa offered. The room looked smaller without so many people crammed in it and Clarke was grateful it was the two of them.

 

“You cleaned up pretty quickly,” The blonde remarked with a small smile.

 

“It wasn’t our first rodeo.”

 

A silence filled the air between them and Clarke took a deep breath before whispering “Now what?”

 

“Now, I’m gonna kiss you,” Lexa stated bluntly, and when Clarke nodded her head the brunette pressed her lips firmly against hers.

 

Her arms snuck up around Lexa’s neck as she pulled her waist again and they pressed against each other.

 

She let out a gasp when she was suddenly lifted off the ground, and Lexa took the opportunity to explore her mouth once more.

 

Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s torso as she felt the brunette walk backwards and pin her against the door.

 

They were both beginning to lose breath again, but Clarke would be fine dying from a lack of oxygen as long as she was kissing Lexa.

 

She ran her hands through her hair and met Lexa’s tongue halfway before pushing to explore the brunette’s mouth. She felt her give up control to allow Clarke in and she explore every single part of her mouth she could.

 

Lexa surprised her by biting on her lower lip and tugging it softly which made Clarke moan into her mouth as they reconnected her lips.

 

When Lexa detached their lips to kiss her neck, Clarke clenched her legs around her with a low moan. She could feel herself getting wet and she slowly rolled her hips into the brunette.

 

This made her counterpart let out a low growl that made her even wetter as she panted beneath her sucking her neck.

 

Lexa walked with Clarke over to her bed and laid her down to begin making out on top of her. She felt the girl’s hand trail up to touch the exposed skin beneath her crop-top and the blonde let out a small moan.

 

Everywhere Lexa touched left her on fire. Clarke slide her hands over the toned stomach beneath her shirt and felt her sigh into the kiss. 

 

Both girls continued to deepen the kisses until they were getting desperate, hungry and sloppy. Clarke tugged on Lexa’s shirt, indicating she wanted it off and the brunette did as instructed. 

 

Clarke’s own shirt soon disappeared after that and she pulled her lower lip beneath her teeth when Lexa began kissing down her chest. She sucked lovemarks into her skin where her breasts were exposed, and Clarke quickly arched her back for the brunette to remove her bra.

 

She reached up and unclasped Lexa’s bra and when the brunette leaned back down to kiss her she felt their breasts press together and both girls moaned.

 

The next thing to drop were their pants. Clarke wiggled out of hers as Lexa pulled them down, and then hers followed with ease.

 

They kissed again and Clarke felt as if her heart were about to explode. She couldn’t contain her excitement, or her attraction to the girl.

 

She wasn’t usually one to randomly hook up with people, but when Lexa kissed down her neck and pulled one of her nipples into her mouth she let out a moan. She could feel her flicking the sensitive bud with her tongue as she rolled the opposite one in her hand.

 

Clarke tilted her head back and let out a whimper as Lexa continued. She felt the brunette grind her hips down into her and she let out a shaky breath.

 

She had no idea what had gotten into her but it was so perfect.

 

She felt Lexa begin to pull at her underwear and look at her with hungry green eyes. Clarke gave her permission with a small nod and she was fully exposed within a few seconds.

 

Lexa tossed the blonde’s underwear off to the side and positioned herself at her entrance. Clarke could see how blown her pupils were and, god, she looked so sexy.

 

Lexa glanced at Clarke again, and she couldn’t help but whine “Please.”

 

She felt the woman’s tongue and let out a loud moan. Her hips canted involuntarily and she had a deathgrip on the bed. Lexa’s arm held Clarke down as she continued to eat her out.

 

The blonde let out pants and whimpers but moaned again when she felt Lexa begin to suck on her clit. She felt her stick two fingers in her and slowly begin pumping and Clarke’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 

“Fuck! Don’t stop,” She moaned as her hips tried to roll into the thrusts.

 

Lexa alternated between sucking her clit and flicking it and the stimulation was driving her wild. Her long, slender fingers were knuckle deep in her. She could feel them twisting and bending and she was moaning like crazy. She couldn’t help it. It felt  _ so  _ good.

 

After a few minutes she felt her walls begin to tighten and a familiar knot in her stomach grew. “Oh, L-Lexa. I’m gonna- Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum,” She warned her through loud, breathy moans.

 

She looked down to see green eyes staring back at her and she could feel the woman’s smirk  against her swollen clit when she was panting and after a few more seconds she was cumming around the brunette’s fingers.

 

Her head was thrown back as she wrapped a hand in brown waves and held them in place as Lexa greedily lapped up everything she was given.

 

“Holy fuck,” Clarke breathed after the initial waves were over, although she was still coming down from the high.

 

Watching Lexa crawl up her body had to be her favorite thing. She frowned when she realized that she still had her underwear on. When Lexa leaned down to kiss her, she swiped her tongue in her mouth and tasted herself on the girl’s lips. 

 

“God, you’re fucking sexy,” She whispered in her ear before tugging on her earlobe with her teeth.

 

Clarke ran her hands down that deliciously tan, toned body and sat up in order to pull Lexa’s underwear to her knees where she wiggled out of them from there. 

 

Clarke kissed Lexa hungrily and slid two fingers between her wet folds. Hearing her moan outranked any sound she had ever heard before.

 

Slowly, Clarke stared at Lexa with a smouldering look as she brought the fingers up and sucked on them greedily. She tasted so fucking delectable.

 

“Ride my face,” Clarke whispered to her, and she could see how she was driving the brunette crazy.

 

“Fuck,” Lexa breathed before listening to the blonde. Honestly, Clarke was quite surprised but Lexa seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was if that’s even possible.

 

The brunette positioned herself above Clarke and the blonde almost lunged for her before she even lowered herself. When Lexa lowered herself to her mouth, Clarke wasted no time in swiping her tongue between the glistening folds to get a full taste of her.

 

She hummed with delight as her tongue slid inside of her hole just barely. Lexa had a white knuckled grip on the bed frame and was carefully grinding her hips along Clarke’s mouth.The blonde squeezed the inside of her thighs and moved her attack up to her clit.

 

Lexa let out a moan when Clarke slid her finger inside of her. She could feel how tight she was, and she wondered if she had ever had sex with a guy before. That was a weird question, but she quickly brushed it out of her mind as she added a second finger and plunged it into her.

 

She kept the pace controlled for a while. She made sure not to over stimulate her clit, so she alternated between licking/sucking that and licking the juices around where her fingers were.

 

When she bent her fingers to hit the spongy roof, she heard Lexa let out a throaty moan. The brunette was beginning to get more vocal, which to Clarke signaled she was beginning to get close.

 

Clarke sped up what she was doing. Her tongue drew figure eights on Lexa’s clit and her fingers twisted, bent and scissored until Lexa let out a string of cuss words. Her favorite was hearing her name.

 

“Oh fuck. Shit,  _ yes _ . Oh my god  _ Clarke! _ I’m gonna cum!”

 

She moaned beneath her again, acknowledging her as she continued. She felt the brunette’s walls clenching around her fingers.

 

Clarke watched as her eyes rolled back and her head tipped. She admired how fucking hot her jawline was and she let out another moan when she heard her name graze Lexa’s lips as a loud moan when she came.

 

Clarke didn’t stop until Lexa came down from her high. She slowed her movements and licked between her folds one last time before Lexa slid off of her.

 

“How’d you get so good at that?” The brunette asked before kissing her.

 

“There’s a first time for everything,” Clarke smirked, and she could see the shock in Lexa’s face. That made her laugh, and she kissed her until the expression was gone. “Not my first time with a girl, the first time having one ride my face.”

 

“Well, damn. I’m tryna make a habit outta this,” Lexa smirked before kissing her again. 

 

Clarke was wet again after having watched the brunette cum over her. She smirked at the words and leaned up to kiss her.

 

They made out for a few minutes before Lexa sat back and lifted one of Clarke’s legs. It took a moment of positioning but as soon as she figured out what was about to happen, Clarke nearly came right then and there.

 

Lexa, being the lady that she was, looked again at Clarke for permission who just lightly laughed. “If I say yes once,” She could hear the sex in her own voice, “Then do whatever you want to me.”

 

Lexa smirked again and grinded down onto Clarke’s center. The blonde immediately moaned and thrusted her hips into Lexa. It only took them a few seconds to set a rhythm and boy was it pleasing.

 

Their clits were rubbing together and their juices were mixing. Both girls were still extremely wet, and with all the effort they broke out into a light layer of sweat.

 

Both girls were a moaning mess after just a few minutes. It was Clarke who came first with a moan of Lexa’s name before Lexa came after. Her hips spasmed and she stifled her moan as grunts as she rubbed their clits together more to bring them both down.

 

Lexa untangled herself from Clarke and collapsed next to her in the bed. Both girls were exhausted by that point, but Clarke still placed a full kiss on the brunette’s lips. 

 

“Now was that for me, or to prove a point to your ex?” Lexa asked with a glint in her eye.

 

“Shut up!” Clarke giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. As you know by the last chapter, I started writing a G!P Lexa story so I' not sure if I'll be able to whip out a one-shot every night but I'll keep these coming. Any comments are appreciated. If you want more submit prompts and ideas to "adventure-awaits15" on Tumblr <3 - J


End file.
